


Ding. Buzz.

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2020, Drunk Texting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Bechloe Week 2020 Day 3: Drunk texting Beca gets drunk and texts Chloe. Set during the night of Beca’s performance. Stacie as Beca’s best bro, actually there, and not preggers.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Ding. Buzz.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first pieces I’ve ever done in third person POV. It is definitely something I struggle with. Hope you guys enjoy.

Chloe is sitting at an all night diner with Chicago. She is staring into her coffee cup trying to keep up her smile and conversation. It is the night or actually the morning after Beca’s solo performance. They had left the celebration party about an hour ago, and that was how she found herself seated across from the soldier. Beca had a spectacular performance. She oozed confidence, showing the world what Chloe always knew, that Beca was special. 

Chloe let those thoughts slip from her mind. Thinking about Beca was not an option right now. It would defeat the purpose of being here...with Chicago. Chloe had to move on from her 7 year crush on her best friend. It just wasn’t healthy anymore. Besides Chicago is nice, charming, and handsome, practically the poster boy for the boy next door. So, Chloe let him swoop in and kiss her like they were in a black and white romance. She let him accompany her to the after party, where all the Bellas were. She barely got to congratulate Beca. It was almost like she was avoiding her, but Chloe isn’t thinking about that. 

Chicago smiles brightly and starts to talk, “So, do you—-“ but Chloe’s phone on the greasy diner table stops him. She gets 4 texts in rapid succession. Ding. Buzz. Ding. Buzz. Ding. Buzz. Ding buzz. The phone vibrating on the surface, making the silverware jingle. 

“Sorry, I need to check that,” Chloe rasps out. 

Chicago shakes his head, “Go ahead.” He smiles. 

Chloe unlocks her phone. 4 texts from Beca. 

Beca: why?  
Beca: why Chlo?  
Beca: iy shoykd uv been me  
Beca: i waz rewdy to tell u

Chloe’s heart jumps into her throat. Her phone shakes in her hand. She blinks several times staring at the messages. Ready to tell me what? Chloe ponders. She is refusing to give herself hope. 

“Chloe?” A deep voice breaks her out her trance. “Everything okay?”

Chloes eyes never leave her phone as 3 dots pop up indicating Beca was typing again. “Um, yeah. It’s just the girls.” Ding. Buzz. 

Beca: tonight should be the happuest of my lide

Don’t have hope is all Chloe could think. She could feel Chicago’s eyes burning a hole through. “Um, I’m going to run to the restroom, excuse me.” She hurries from the table. Ding. Buzz. 

Beca: but instead I’m locked in a hotel bayhroim texting you with everyome yelling stop while your prolly ducking Cleveland. 

Ding. Buzz. 

Beca: it should be us ducking 

Chloe feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. Obviously Beca is drunk, but is this really how she feels? 

Ding. Buzz. 

Beca: I want to do more than duck you Chlo tho you are supppppppper hot 

Ding. Buzz. 

Beca: I wanna cuddle too. And kiss. 

Ding. Buzz. 

Beca: and date

Chloe tries to respond but she can’t seem to make her fingers work. 

Beca: Stacie is ar the door. Amy says she’s gonna break it. They want my phone. 

Ding. Buzz. 

Beca: why are you with Cleveland instead of with me? 

Chloe’s shaking hands finally go to formulate a response, but her her screen goes black.  
“Shit. Shit. Shit. It’s dead!” Chloe stamps her foot in frustration. She hastily shoved her phone in her back pocket and barrels out of the room, just to run into Chicago. His hands go to her hips to steady her. But they feel wrong, too big. 

“Woah, there, just wanting to check on you. You okay?” He asks. She can feel his voice vibrate through the palms of her hand that landed on his chest. 

“I’m...I’m fine.” Chloe states, but she feels anything but fine. Trapped. Confused...not fine. 

“Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go back to my room?” He asks hopefully. He squeezes gently where his hands lay. 

Chloe steps out of his embrace. “This...this was a mistake.” His face falls and it makes Chloe feel like she kicked a puppy. “I’m sorry,” she doesn’t give him a chance to respond, before she runs from the diner and hails a cab back to the hotel. She dashes into the fancy lobby and her shoes clack on the white tile, echoing in the empty hallways. She doesn’t know what to expect when she gets to their shared hotel room. She hovers in front of their door for a moment. Still not sure what to say. She has butterflies erupting in her guts. The door swings open slowly. Stacie steps out, letting the door click shut behind her. 

“Where is she?” Chloe rasps out. 

Stacie whispers, “She finally passed out.” She looks to the floor. “I tried to steal her phone before she locked herself in the bathroom.” Chloe goes to respond, but can’t find words for the first time in her life. 

Stacie continues, “Look, I saw what she texted. I get you like soldier boy, and I’m not judging.”

“Nothing is going to happen between Chicago and me.” Chloe rasps out. 

Stacie huffs, “Well, she saw you kissing him and it something broke inside her.”

Chloe bites the inside of her cheek to keep from crying; she never wanted to hurt Beca. “Stace, I...I didn’t know.”

Stacie puts her hand on Chloe’s shoulder, and speaks, “You know, I know you’ve loved her for a long time,” she pauses when Chloe’s body tenses, then continues to speak, “I don’t think you know she has loved you just as long but was too blind to see It or let herself feel it until recently.” Chloe swallows back a sob. 

Stacie continues, “She wouldn’t admit it to me, but I think you’re the reason she broke up with Jesse, not the distance. I think she was going to tell you tonight.” 

“But she found me kissing Chicago instead?” Chloe says through tears. 

Stacie nods her head, “I know this is complicated. I just want both of you happy. Don’t cry.” Stacie wraps her up into a hug. 

“I’ve had a chance with her all this time?” Chloe asks after a minute or so passes. She has quit crying. 

“Maybe not the whole time, but since y’all moved to New York? Yeah,” Stacie responds. “Sober Beca would kill me” she yawns out. “But after her texts, everything is out in the open.” She steps away from Chloe.

“Let her sleep tonight. I have never seen her that drunk before. And she is like freakishly strong for her size.” Stacie chuckles but another yawn cuts her off, “I’m going to bed. Aubrey is probably wondering where I am. Goodnight. Come get us if you need us.”

“Night,” Chloe responds as Stacie pads off down the hallway to her room. Chloe leans her forehead against the frame to steel herself before opening the door. Beca’s soft snores can be heard through the otherwise silent room. It is dark save for a a strip of light coming from the cracked bathroom door. Chloe sighs and changes into night clothes. She stands at the foot of the beds, staring at Beca’s form. Her body is vibrating with anxious energy. She wishes Beca was awake and sober, so they could talk, but she has been holding all of these feelings in for 7 years, 7 more hours won’t hurt. So she gently crawls into the bed, and wraps her body around Beca’s in a spooning position. She lays there and lets Beca’s breathing lull her to sleep. 

Chloe awakes to the body she is wrapped around groaning and jerking out of her grasp. Beca’s back is still to her, “I’m. Never. Drinking. Again.” Her form mutters out. “Ughh. My head.” Beca tightens the covers over her face. Chloe goes to speak, but Beca continues. “She didn’t come back last night, Stacie. I missed my chance.” She mutters. Chloe’s entire body tenses. Beca rolls over to face who she thought was Stacie. Her eyes bulge out, when she sees red and blue instead of brown. “Chlo?” She rasps out as she jerks up. Her hands immediately go up to her head, “Ugh, I thought Stacie stayed the night. I thought you would be with Cleveland. I...I really don’t remember much.”

Beca stays in the position, with her hands clutching at her head. Chloe gets out of bed and silently walks to the mini fridge for a bottle of water. She then rummages through her suitcase looking for some ibuprofen. She walks to the side of the bed, and holds them out to Beca. 

Beca peeks an eye open and says thanks as she grabs the items. Chloe finally speaks, “What all do you remember?”

“The performance, all of you singing with me on stage. Then I found...,” she trails off staring up at Chloe, and clears her throat. “Then the after party Khaled’s team held. A lot of drinking. So much drinking. I think Stacie and Amy locked me in a room somewhere? Or maybe getting me out of locked room? That’s where my night goes blank.” 

Chloe chuckles, then starts speaking slowly, “Apparently, you locked yourself in the bathroom, because they kept trying to take your phone, because you were...drunk texting.” She ends awkwardly, trying to see if Beca remembers. 

Beca sits on the bed as memories from last flood clearly through her brain. Chicago dipping Chloe back and kissing her as she was about to approach. Her crying and running back to her room. Stacie showing up and making her go to the after party. Stacie taking care of her when once she was too drunk. Amy and Stacie trying to wrestle her phone away before she texted Chloe. Beca slipping from their grasp and running to the bathroom. 

The moment of realization for Beca is obvious to Chloe. Beca’s eyes go round and her mouth gapes open. Her breathing almost stops; she turns pale. It makes the air in the room is thick. “Oh, my God,” Beca barely whispers. The two girls sit in silence for a moment. Both scared of speaking. Both scared the other will flee at any sudden movement. Beca slowly reaches for her phone. She concentrated on her screen for a minute before she says, “Oh my God,” but louder. She goes to get up, to run, but Chloe sits down beside her on the bed.

“We have to talk about this Beca.” She finally states. Placing a hand on her thigh. Beca jerks away from her touch. That’s the first time Beca ever pulled away from Chloe and she felt her heart shatter. She awkwardly takes her hand back and settles it into her own lap. 

“The hell we do, Chloe.” She stands up from the bed. Turning her back to Chloe.

“Beca,” she says sternly. 

“Choe,” Beca responds with the same tone. 

“I know that you’re embarrassed but you should—“ Chloe starts but Beca turns around and cuts her off. 

“You don’t know shit, Chloe.” She says angrily. “Embarrassed doesn’t even cut it. I can’t talk about this when I know you were with him last night.” 

Chloe stands from the bed, “You’re the one who doesn’t know shit, Beca! You can’t start something drunk that you’re too scared to finish sober!” She says sternly. 

“So, you’re telling me you didn’t fuck soldier boy last night?” Beca responds calmly. 

Chloe can feel her blood boil in her ears, “No, I didn’t fuck him. But I’m glad to know what you think of me!” She yells and throws her hands up in the air. Beca’s posture relaxes and she goes to respond, to reach out, but Chloe steps back and keeps speaking, “We were at a diner when you texted me, and I left immediately! Do you realize how long I have waited for you to give me a sign? I was with Chicago, because I wanted to forget that I’ve been in love with my best friend for 7 years, so I let him kiss me! 

“Chlo-“ Beca tries to intervene again. 

“But guess what, Beca? It didn’t work. I can’t keep kissing strangers, pretending that they are you! One drunk declaration is all it took for me to drop everything and come here. Did you not mean it? Is that the problem?” Chloe takes a deep breathe. She is shaking. She bites the inside of her lip to keep from crying. She feels overwhelmed. She knew better than to have hope. 

Beca takes a deep breathe, overloaded from all the information. “No, I meant it.” Beca wraps her arms around her stomach. She feels really small. 

“So, what’s the problem? Why can’t we talk about this?” She huffs out. 

Beca grabs the bridge of her nose, “Wait, No, can we start over please?” She asks, making eye contact with Chloe. Chloe just stares at her.

“I’m sorry I was bitch. I’m sorry I just reverted back to 18 year old Beca. You know I’m not good with these sorts of things. This isn’t how I want this to go. Please, let me start over. And can I do it after a shower and cup of coffee?” 

“Okay,” Chloe whispers breaking eye contact with navy blue orbs. 

Beca quickly rummages through her suitcase and slips into the bathroom. Chloe gathers her wits and gets up to brush her teeth and freshen up. She starts a pot of coffee in the rooms small coffee maker and sits on the bed, waiting for Beca.

Beca emerges from bathroom about 10 minutes later. Steam ripples from her behind her form. Her brown hair is leaving water droplets on her grey t-shirt. Her face is scrubbed free from make-up, except for a few smudges of eye liner that never seems to disappear, no matter how hard she scrubs. She stands there with her fingers tapping a beat on her thigh that only she seems to know. She moves to pour two cups of coffee to give herself something to do with her hands besides fidget, and awkwardly positions herself beside Chloe. Chloe takes the extra coffee cup, while Beca tries hard to find her voice. The silence is deafening. It’s thick and sticky like hot molasses. Both girls in a state of unease, because it’s never this difficult with them. 

“I want to say some things, but please don’t interrupt? But This is hard...and once I start, I want to be able to finish.” Her voice is quiet, and mousey, and lacks the normal snarky tone that Beca is known for. Chloe just nods her head for her to continue. 

“Here it goes,” Beca breathes out. She clasps her hands together in front of her like she was about to pray. “I developed feelings...more than friends feelings after we moved to New York. One morning, I woke up before you. We had fallen asleep spooned up, but when I woke, we were face to face. Your hands were on my hips, and I could feel your breathe on my face. But it felt right. I didn’t want to immediately move away from you. The sun was coming in just right, and all the different reds in your hair were just gleaming.” Beca’s face flushes pink as she continues. “All I could think was how beautiful you were. And how close and comfortable we were and how after years with Jesse I would still cringe if he was that close into my bubble. So, I broke up with him a few days later, blaming the long distance. I’ve wanted to confess and tell you how I feel so many times since then, but I was terrified of you not feeling the same.” 

Chloe is practically beaming. It is taking all of her self restraint to not interrupt Beca with exclamations or simply kissing her quiet, but she lets the brunette continue. 

“Then, this trip. Seeing you drool over Cleveland. What kind of name is that anyway?” She asks rhetorically. “I was jealous. I am jealous.” She admits. “After my performance, I was on a adrenaline high and I knew I had to tell you, but when I went to find you...I was too late. And I guess you know the rest. I’m sorry, Chloe. You deserved to know, to hear in person, not through a drunk text from me locked in a bathroom.” She finally stops, she rubs her hands on her thighs nervously. Both hands tapping out the same beat. 

“I crushed on you my entire Senior year...my first one.” Chloe says sheepishly. “Then as time passed, the crush became a lot more, but I always pushed it down because you were with him. When you broke up, I kept telling myself we would have a chance. But it never happened. I waited, but I didn’t think you could ever be interested in me. With Chicago, I Just wanted to forget the feelings that I thought were unrequited. I was just trying to move on from you, but I can’t, Becs.” 

Chloe gasps as Beca lunges forward. Her soft, nimble hands thread through Chloe’s red locks. Chloe’s entire body vibrates in anticipation, as Beca leans in to connect their lips. Spark erupt and dance behind eyelids as their lips fit together perfectly. Both girls release a sigh, before eagerly connecting their lips again. 

Beca reluctantly pulls away, “I know we are supposed to sight see with the girls today, but can we go on a date instead? We have two more days in this country. We can spend tomorrow with them.” 

“I would love that, Beca.” Chloe beams. 

Beca stares into her bright, cerulean eyes, and softly mutters, “I love you, Chlo.” 

Chloe chokes backs tears, “You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say those words like that.” She smiles brightly. “I love you, too, Becs.” The red head leans forward and strokes Beca’s cheek, before planting her lips against the brunettes again.


End file.
